


Líra (Magyar fordítás)

by thekeyholder



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder/pseuds/thekeyholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargazing. Based on <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/3898.html?thread=559674#t559674">this</a> mkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Líra (Magyar fordítás)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lyra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818850) by [millionstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar). 



> Many, many thanks go to [millionstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar) for letting me translate her gorgeous story. I'd also like to thank her for suggesting this story to be translated - it was the perfect choice. Now, I haven't asked anyone to beta it, but I trust in my skills. xD I hope I got everything right; Hungarian can be a pain.

Semmi sem jobb ennél.   
  
Semmi.   
  
Mindenről gondoskodott. Az alattunk lévő takarók nagyok és vastagok, védve minket a hideg földtől. Amikor felvetette, hogy menjünk csillagokat nézni a koncert után, eleinte ellenkeztem – biztosan egy hideg decemberi éjszaka nem a legjobb színhely, hogy ilyesminek átadjuk magunkat – de akkor rámvillantotta azt a mosolyát, azt a ragyogó mosolyát mely miatt a rajongók még egy órája sem térdre borultak, és beadtam a derekam.   
  
Mindig beadom a derekam.   
  
Nem is szeretném, ha másképp lenne.   
  
Tehát itt vagyunk, csak mi ketten, egy széles, kék takaró alatt befészkelődve, amint ő az égre mutat, megnevezve különböző csillagképeket és a mögöttük rejlő mitológiát. El kell, hogy csodálkozzam, hiszen ez egy olyan oldala melynek létezéséről eddig őszintén nem tudtam. Van valami velejáró elégedettség abban a dologban, hogy még ennyi év után is képes meglepni engem. Büszkévé tesz. Úgy érzem, hogy muszáj minden más emberre, mely a Föld felszínén jár, rámutatnom, és kijelentsem, hogy akárhogy is próbálkoznál, sohasem lesz olyan párod, mint amilyen az enyém.   
  
Ettől még hevesebben szeretem, pedig nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez lehetséges.   
  
\- Tudod, tele vagy meglepetésekkel - hozzászólok, pillanatnyilag félbeszakítva Líráról szóló gondolatait. Szünetet tart, és szinte hallom ahogy arcán kibontakozik egy vigyor, annak ellenére, hogy nem láthatom. A takaró alatt megszorítom a kezét, mielőtt a szájamhoz emelném, és egy csókot hullatnék a kézbütykeire.   
  
\- Lenyeltél egy csillagászati könyvet mostanában?   
  
\- Hát, állandó készenlétre kell ösztönözzelek, nemde? - elneveti magát, és még közelebb férkőzik hozzám, fejét a vállamra téve. - És nem, ez a téma mindig is érdekelt.   
  
\- Melyik a legfényesebb csillag? Várj csak, ezt tudom, az Alfa Centauri az, ugy-e? - Koncentrálásomban a homlokomat ráncolom, amint az agyamat próbálom dolgoztatni.   
  
\- Helytelen - jön a válasza.   
  
\- A francba. - Elpirulok egy kicsit a hibám miatt, amint ő felém fordul, erős karjára támaszkodva. - Akkor melyik a legfényesebb csillag?   
  
Dominic magához ölel, és az ajkamra csókolja a választ.   
  
\- Te.   
  
Semmi sem jobb ennél.   
  
_ Semmi. _

**Author's Note:**

> Ha valaki észrevesz akármilyen hibát, csak nyugodtan szóljon. Úgy érzem, hogy eléggé megrozsdázsodott a magyar tudásom. xD


End file.
